Playing Fast and Loose
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: James is a pimp, living in a house with his many sex slaves, who are all constantly ready and eager to please him. Just like he's eager to please one or two of them back. Kames mostly, other ships, lots of sex. ON HIATUS UNTIL OCTOBER
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be writing anything new but this is a request I decided to fill on Tumblr so figured I'd post it here too. You want details about the Tumblr, there's a link on my profile :P enjoy!**

_"You'll never amount to anything."_

_"Don't sit in the corner and sulk, you stupid boy!"_

_"Without my company you'll never have any way of life, I hope you realise that! I never should've let you go to that school, it's only putting foolish ideas into your head . . ."_

"Yes, I understand."

James's voice was heavy with fatigue, his eyelids dropping slightly as he struggled to hold the phone in his hand. His other hand ran through his hair, pushing it off his forehead, but leaving it so it pretty much stuck up in clumps on his head. He found he couldn't care less.

_"Clearly, you don't!"_ The voice on the other end was enough to drive him crazy. _"We said we would talk about—"_

"We will!" James snapped, scowling down at his study desk. "This weekend. You'll be here, won't you?"

_"Yeah, but—"_

"Then we'll discuss it then," James said abruptly, before hanging up and slamming his phone down and groaning to himself, folding his arms and resting his chin on them. He hated business calls.

He heard a knock on the door and sat up, perking up just a little. "Come on!"

The large wooden door opened and Lucy waked in, black and red hair flowing down past her shoulders as usual. She rested a hand on her hip as she walked over to stand by James's chair behind the desk, her chest almost level with his face. "How are you feeling Mr Diamond, sir?" she asked sweetly, hand playing with his hair and fixing it back into place.

"Work is just tiring, I guess," he sighed, leaning back in his chair. "You know how it is."

Of course, she didn't, but she nodded as she was expected to and gave a knowing smile. "Would you like me to bring you some coffee, sir?" she asked, her hand lightly resting on his shoulder. "To relax you?" Somehow he felt as though her long manicured nails were digging into his skin like sharp little teeth. He gently pushed her hand off.

"No thanks. Can you get Kendall to do it? I want him up here with me." After another second, James added last minute, "And tell him to wear something pretty."

Lucy looked slightly offended, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. "Yes sir," she replied a little sullenly. He realised that she was probably jealous. Not that it made a difference to him. "Anything else?"

"Tell him to meet me in my room, actually," James said, standing up and putting his phone down. "I'm gonna take a rest." He walked past her without another word, brushing slightly off her and feeling her warm skin against his hand. Still, that was a given with the thin clothing all of his little slaves wore.

Slaves, yeah. That was the most accurate term to use. He didn't pay them, though sometimes they'd get a bit of cash to go out and buy something new to wear. But it was always in his benefit in some way. And fair enough, they did get to live in this massive house with him, with food and a warm bed and everything they needed. But they cooked and cleaned for him as well as stripping whenever he asked for it.

He had the good life, he guessed. It couldn't really get much better than this.

James shut the door to his bedroom firmly. It was the biggest bedroom in the house; that went without saying. He collapsed onto his bed and kicked off his shoes, giving a long sigh. It was days like this when he just felt . . . tired. It wasn't really for any massive reason that he could put his finger on. It was just . . . mental exhaustion. Or emotional exhaustion? He didn't really know, if he was honest.

He was the best off of all his family. He knew that much for sure. What did he have to complain about?

A knock on the door made him sit up quickly and lean back against the pillows propped up at the headboard. "Come in!" he called.

The door opened and Kendall walked in, carrying a steaming mug of coffee in one hand. He gave James a sultry little grin in greeting, kicking the door shut behind him and slinking across the room towards the bed. "I brought you your coffee, sir," he said, almost purred, holding it out. "Cream, no sugar. Just the way you like it."

James took the cup, sitting up a little straighter and grinning up at Kendall. "Thanks. Take a seat."

Kendall beamed and hopped onto the bed next to him, stretching his legs out and leaning back against the pillows, turning to give James an endearing smile. It really was just adorable, how they were all so eager to please him, and so jealous if someone else got the chance to. James often wondered how that way of thinking had just developed in their minds. He hadn't really done anything to encourage it much, that he could remember.

James sipped his coffee, giving a contented sigh. "Yours is always the best," he winked. Kendall's cheeks turned pink and he gave a delighted giggle, biting his lip. James drank his coffee while resting one hand on the boy's bare thigh. Kendall was wearing a large white shirt, but he had a strong feeling that it had been taken in at some areas; it was tight on his hips and over his chest, but draped loosely over his crotch and upper thighs. He had most of the top unbuttoned, James glancing down his shirt a little and counting the freckles on his chest and shoulders.

"I mean it," James continued, finishing what he wanted of it and handing the mug to Kendall, who obediently out it down on the beside locker. "Carlos sucks at making coffee."

Kendall gave a feeble shrug, as though it were nothing. But his cheeks were still flushed at the compliments. Hs eyes darkened slightly when James gave the smooth and creamy skin of his thigh a little squeeze. "Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"I'm tired, Kendall," James sighed. "Well, in a way . . . I guess stressed would be a better word to use. I'm stressed."

Kendall nodded in understanding, dimpling as he said, "How can I help, sir?"

James chuckled, running his hand up a little further on Kendall's thigh. "I need to be relaxed, don't I?"

Kendall grinned, delighted at this opportunity. "Of course you do. Scoot forward a bit, sir? And take off your shirt."

James was happy to do as he was asked, throwing his t-shirt onto the ground and scooting forward so Kendall could kneel behind him. He let out a long moan when he felt one of Kendall's soft hands rubbing into his shoulder, before the other joined and they worked to ease the knots from his back. "You need to do this for me more often," he moaned, eyes drifting shut in content as he felt waves of pure bliss wash over him. Already he could feel his tensed muscles easing out, his head beginning to clear.

Kendall had always been good with his hands.

"I'd be happy to, sir," Kendall giggled, nimble figures prodding and pressing against James's muscular back, as he moved his lips to graze over James's neck, kissing the taller man along his shoulders and the nape of his neck.

James gave a louder moan at that, feeling Kendall's tongue lightly flick against the side of his neck as blood rushed to his crotch and he felt a little problem start to pop up. Kendall kept rubbing at his back and kissing his heated skin, occasionally licking or sucking a little on his neck as he "relaxed" him. Ad James was pretty damn sure the blonde was able to just glance over James's shoulder and see the bulge in his jeans. These jeans were way too tight right now.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?" James glanced over his shoulder at Kendall through slightly hooded eyes.

"Would you like me to keep going, sir?"

James wasn't sure what Kendall meant by this, bit figured it would always be something enjoyable, so he nodded and smiled. "Go ahead."

Kendall's hands snaked around James's middle, lightly stroking and pressing over his abs and up to his chest, tweaking his nipples a little before they slid back down and deftly unbuttoned James's jeans. James gave an appreciative moan when he felt Kendall's hand slide under the waist of his jeans and press against the bulge in his boxers, while still pressing little kisses to his neck and shoulders.

"Kendall," James gasped, breath catching in his throat when he felt a hand firmly squeeze his shaft. "Get on with it."

"Yes, sir!" Kendall cooed delightedly, crawling out from behind James and moving in front of him, on his hand and knees. His back arched a little as he tugged James's jeans down, the brunette giving him a hand by lifting his hips. Kendall leaned down and pressed his lips against the bulge, tongue sliding out and giving it a little lick, before he moved his hand up to squeeze the shaft. James moaned, hips bucking up as his head lolled back.

"Get on with it," he ordered. "I'm not in the mood for teasing today."

"Yes, sir," Kendall replied obediently, quickly reaching and tugging James's cock out through the slit in his boxers and pumping in a couple of times. James shivered as he felt Kendall's tongue give a little lick to the head of his cock, tongue flicking over the slit and down along the side until he reached the base.

James moaned louder as Kendall's gentle hand played with his balls and gave them a little squeeze as he flattened his tongue and traced his way back up, tongue swirling over the head before his lips closed over it and he hollowed his cheeks. He sucked on the head, eyes drifting up to look into James's. James gave a shudder as he felt Kendall's swollen lips slide down further down his cock; the blonde was looking at him with such an innocent expression, but his eyes were blown wide with lust and James knew how much he loved this.

"You love sucking my dick," he rasped, moving a hand down to tangle in Kendall's hair and grip it tightly. "You love my cock in your throat, don't you?"

Kendall gave a little grunt of agreement and gave a little whimper as the hand in his hair pushed him further down the hard shaft, the tip of his nose brushing off the dark curls of hair around the base of his cock. James's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned louder. Kendall's lack of a gag reflex would never cease to amaze him. James loosened his hand in Kendall's hair and let the blonde pull back. Kendall smirked up at him, keeping their gaze locked as his tongue darted out to lick up and down the underside of James's cock, swirling over the head again before he took it in his hand and started pumping it quickly.

"F-fuck, Kendall," James growled, as Kendall slapped the head of his dick off his open mouth and tongue, spat on it and then descended back down, head bobbing up and down at a faster pace. "You're so dirty . . ."

Kendall gave a little gargle of agreement, James guessed, before he gave his balls another rough squeeze and pulled back off with a pop, lips dark red and swollen as he gazed up at James in what the brunette could only describe as adoration, batting his eyelashes a little as he purred, "Are you close, sir?"

James nodded, groaning low in his throat when Kendall gave the base of his cock a little squeeze, before sliding his hand up and down again, beginning to pump it wildly as he opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue. James grinned down at the blonde, keeping that hand tangled in his hair and his head tilted a little upwards. "You've got pretty eyes," he found himself saying, before he felt his body tremble as Kendall gave another few quick pumps to his dick.

"_Ohgodkendall_, fuck," James choked as he felt himself spill over Kendall's fist, his cum sloshing out on Kendall's tongue and across his cheekbones, the blonde's eyes drifting shut as his mouth gaped open. James moaned shakily, pressing the tip of his softening dick to Kendall's lips so he obediently closed his lips around it and sucked off the remaining drops of cum.

Kendall's eyes fluttered open again when James pulled back, panting. His green eyes twinkled as he licked his lips, semen dripping down his cheeks. "Do you feel better now, sir?"

James nodded, grinning appreciatively as he moved his fingers down to wipe the cum off Kendall's cheeks and press them to the blonde's lips. Kendall sucked the cum off his fingers, tongue swirling around them slowly before he got up on his knees and gave him an endearing smile. "Much better," James clarified, running a hand through Kendall's soft hair and tugging at it a little. "You never let me down."

Kendall blushed, beaming proudly. "Anything for you, sir."

James grinned, looping an arm around Kendall's waist and pulling him down on top of him. Kendall giggled, hands pressed against James's pecs as his lips grazed off James's jaw. James pressed a hand to the back of Kendall's head and guided their lips together, catching his bottom lip gently between his teeth as he felt the blonde move to straddle his hips. James's hand drifted down from Kendall's waist and slipped under the hem of the large shirt, giving his behind a firm squeeze.

A knock on the door made James groan loudly into Kendall's open mouth, causing the blonde to laugh and pull back from the kiss, their noses bumping tighter. "Who is it?" James called, grumbling at the end of his sentence.

"It's Carlos! Jo wants to know when you want dinner . . ."

"He probably sprinted up here to tell you instead of letting her do it," Kendall murmured in James's ear, kissing the shell and making the brunette chuckle breathlessly, holding him tighter.

"She can start now!" James called back. "I'll be right down."

"Yes sir!" Carlos chirped, before they heard his retreating footsteps.

"I might be calling you up later," James said, sitting up a little and pushing Kendall off him. "For now, go wash your face."

"Yes sir," Kendall smiled, getting off the bed. James gave his ass a little slap as he turned and headed towards the door. James fixed his clothes and pulled his shirt back on as Kendall gave him a little wink and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

James yawned, stretching and getting off his bed.

_I'll never amount to anything, will I? I'm pretty happy right now, thanks very much._

**So, yeah. Anyone like it so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I away scrolling through this chapter, I realised "yes sir" is a very commonly used phrase. Random fact. I honestly preferred the last chapter to this but I feel I'm kind of setting the scene a bit more here, which is good :) **

**Oh, and if anyone can guess what song I got the title from you can have a shoutout :P or maybe but a request in for something to happen, idk. Let's go with that :P anyway enjoy the chapter, and maybe leave a review? You have no idea how much I love those...**

"Ah, _ahh, oh __**god**__ . . ."_

James's hands dug into Kendall's hips, thrusting up into Kendall's buzzing hole. Kendall bounced faster on his lap, sweat dripping down his forehead. He tossed his bangs out of his eyes with one hand, sweaty hair sticking up and bobbing a little as he slammed himself back down in James's dick. "S-so tight, fuck," James rasped, hips snapping up and down. "So good . . ."

"Yes, _yes_, so big, _sir, _unngh . . ." Kendall let out a pleasured scream and fell forward into James's arms, his bounces weakening slightly as he started to rock his hips. He felt James's cock dragging hot and heavy inside of him and pressed his forehead against James's shoulder. "S-sir, I can't . . ."

"I've got you," James murmured in his ear. He lifted Kendall up a little and thrust his hips up hard and fast, slamming off his sweet spot every time. His finger tips left ugly red marks in Kendall's pale skin. "Kiss me," he requested. Or ordered, what difference did it really make?

Kendall's lips pressed to his shoulder. His tongue wandered up James's neck and flicked over his bottom lip, before he gripped his hair with both hands and kissed him roughly. James's hand slapped Kendall's ass hard, as he gripped both cheeks in his hands, holding them apart and slamming Kendall up and down on his cock. He felt Kendall's tongue lick at his as the blonde tilted his head and kissed him deeper.

"Sir, p-please," Kendall whimpered, eyes squeezed shut. "Please let me—"

James wrapped a hand around Kendall's dick and tugged on it as he thrust back up. "Let go, it's okay."

With one more hard jab to his prostate, Kendall came hard, throwing back his head and letting out a hoarse scream. His cum splattered over the both of their chests, his body trembling as he collapsed against James's chest. He knew that under any other circumstances, the blonde wouldn't have done that in the off chance that it bothered him. Another couple of rocks into Kendall's tightening hole and James came too, pulling out and watching his cum drip down Kendall's thighs. Fuck, that was hot.

He let his arms wrap around Kendall's waist and lay there for a moment or two with him. Then Kendall sat up and smiled sweetly at him. "Are you happy, sir?"

"Very," James nodded, grinning and pressing another kiss to his puffy lips. "You can go, wash off or whatever. Go to bed then if you like, you're done for tonight."

"Thanks sir!" Kendall chirped, getting off the bed and picking up his clothes just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," James called, sitting up. Lucy walked in. Immediately, her eyes went to the tossed sheets of the bed, to James's naked body, to Kendall's naked body. Her face fell slightly, but she turned to James and said, "The others are going to bed now. I was just wondering if you wanted me to do anything for you?"

"Um . . ." James thought for a second.

"Goodnight, Mr Diamond," Kendall said sweetly, jarring him from his thoughts. "Sleep well." James grinned and waved to him as he left the room and walked past Lucy in his birthday suit, hips swaying each step. Lucy watched him go, brow furrowed. Then she turned back to James.

"If you like sir, I can change the sheets for you. They're probably a bit sweaty." James could swear he saw her lip curl in disgust and her eyes flicker towards the door as she added, "and dirty."

"Okay . . . thanks. I'm gonna take a shower, you can go to bed or do whatever when you're done."

"Yes, sir."

Lucy had always been moody and a bit sullen. He figured she didn't mean anything by it; why would she?

The next morning, although it was past noon by the time he got out of bed properly, James walked into the kitchen, where all ten of his little slaves were. They didn't do much in the morning unless it was a direct request from him. Right now Tad, Steve and Buddy were playing cards at one of the tables, Lucy and Camille were watching tv, Mercedes and Carlos were loading the dishwasher, grumbling about how it felt like it was always their turn. Jo and Dak were sitting on the stools at the counter, chatting to each other and to Kendall, who sat on the counter between them, munching contentedly as he worked through his bowl of cereal.

"Hey," James called. Immediately, their attention all turned towards him, their eyes bright and waiting for any kind of instruction he might give them. "Got a client coming today." He put his empty breakfast tray down on the counter. "He'd gonna be here really soon, so . . . sorry to interrupt, but you need to get ready as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!" Dak replied first, nodding obediently.

James went and got dressed, satisfied that they were going to do as he asked. But he decided that today, he'd use the money for their benefit. Maybe he could split it between them and they could all buy something new to wear. They'd appreciate that. Well, he figured they would. They acted pleased with everything he said and did, so really he could never tell what they were actually thinking. That was both a good thing and a bad thing, in some ways.

James walked back down the downstairs hallway, suddenly spotting Kendall up ahead of him. The blonde was cleaning one of the mirrors hung up on the wall, already dressed for their client to arrive. He was only wearing a little pair of black underwear, that just about covered his package and went into a little thong at the back. James smirked a little. He always looked good in that. "Hey Kendall."

Kendall looked around, face lighting up. "Hi Mr Diamond!" He finished cleaning the mirror before picking up the cleaning supplies and turning to face James properly. "What time is that man coming?"

"He should be here any minute, so put that stuff away and go into the living room, alright?"

"Yes sir!" Kendall turned and hurried off down the hallway. James shook his head fondly at the enthusiasm. He was so adorable.

Just like they all were. Yup . . .

James heard the doorbell and walked to the door, opening it up. The man stood there, wearing a grubby and untidy looking suit. Though James didn't know why he'd bothered. It would be coming off soon. "Where are they?" the man said gruffly, as a way of greeting.

James rolled his eyes and led him inside, shutting the door after him. "In the living room. A fuck is three hundred. Though I dunno what you're looking for . . ."

"A fuck." The eagerness of his answer made James think he was a little desperate. Or just really pervy. Probably both, they usually were. Though really, he tended to forget when they handed over the thick wad of cash and he could toss it between his hands.

"What do you want? Guy or girl?" James asked him.

"Hmm . . ." The man rubbed his hands together, looking thoughtful. James couldn't help shuddering a little at how sleazy he was. He had to be in his forties, mid forties at least. It was a little gross. Still, he'd signed his slaves up for this. So really, in a way, he was the gross one.

"One of each?" the man said at last.

"That's gonna cost you extra."

"I'm well aware of that, can I see them or not?"

"Yeah, they're in here." James led the man, whose name he realised he'd forgotten, into the living room where the five guys and five girls were waiting. As soon as they walked in, they quickly lined themselves up, girls beside each other, and guys beside them. Like they always did. They all stood there in their underwear; it gave whoever James had brought in a chance to choose who he wanted. But at the same time, he didn't want them completely exposed. It hadn't always been like that. They used to stand completely naked, and he'd only changed this policy when a man checking the girls out had started full-on grabbing at Mercedes even though he didn't plan on choosing her.

"Very nice," James heard the man murmur, licking his lips a little. He looked away so he wouldn't gag.

The man walked up and down the line, surveying his prey quietly. James chose not to pay any attention, until his eyes landed on where Kendall was standing. The blonde's eyes flickered over towards him and he gave a tiny smile. James smiled back.

"Okay." The man walked back to James, folding his arms and glancing back at the line of sex slaves. "I want . . . that dark-haired girl there, and the small guy."

And so he handed his double fare over, and Camille and Carlos obediently followed him out of the room.

"I never get picked anymore," Tad sighed.

"I told you not to get that haircut," Lucy shrugged, leaving the room to go find some clothes to put on. Soon enough, the rest of the group disbanded.

James was going to the kitchen to get a snack when he heard the front door opening. He was about to go grab something to hit the intruder with, when he heard whistling and smiled with relief. "Hey, Diamond! Where are you?" a loud voice called.

"In the kitchen, Logan!" James answered, sitting at the counter with his newly-made sandwich. He didn't always get the others to do everything for him.

Logan strode into the kitchen, grinning at him and sitting next to him. "How's my favourite little idiot?"

James rolled his eyes, elbowing him in the ribs. "Shut up, you. Or I'll take your key away."

"You won't. You'd be too lonely without a friend here to keep you company." Logan took off his jacket and propped it up on the back of the chair, before turning to him and asking bluntly, "So, how's Carlos?"

James chuckled. It was no secret that Logan had had a thing for Carlos ever since the little Latino came to his house. They'd never slept together because Logan didn't want him to think that's why he was interested. During those occasional moments where everyone in the house just kind of hung out as if they were all friends, they spent a lot of time together then. James wasn't sure if Carlos felt the same way, or if he was just totally oblivious.

"He's with a guy right now."

Logan's expression darkened.

"What, it's what they do," James shrugged.

"I wish they wouldn't. Or more, I wish you wouldn't do it do them."

"They don't seem to mind."

"Well, they're not going to protest, are they? They're completely under your control. You could do anything to them and they won't say shit."

James just scowled. "Well, whatever. I don't see what the big deal is anyway."

"I know you don't. And you might never." Logan shrugged. "Let's leave it at that."

Kendall suddenly walked into the kitchen, dressed in little shorts and a t-shirt. His bare feet pattered across the tiles. He smiled in greeting at the two of them. "Hi Mr Diamond," he chirped. "And Mr Mitchell."

"Kendall," Logan said disapprovingly, even though he was smiling teasingly at him. "I told you to call me Logan."

"Sorry, I forgot," Kendall replied humbly. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Um . . ." Logan looked around, at James and then back at Kendall. Then, smirking a little, he asked, "Make me a sandwich?"

James chuckled. Kendall just nodded and went to do as he asked. He hummed a little tune as he worked, James glancing over and watching him. He had a cute singing voice. It was clear and kind of soft, like a little bird. "Here you go!" Kendall announced, putting the plate down in front of him.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Logan grinned. He tapped his cheek with his forefinger, and Kendall blushed slightly before leaning in and pecking him on the cheek.

"Ahem," James spoke up sharply, tapping his own cheek. He managed to force a carefree smile onto his face once Kendall looked at him. "What about me, blondie?"

"Sorry sir," Kendall replied quickly, walking around the both of them to James's other side. As he leaned in to peck him on the cheek, James totally by accident turned his head at the last second, and their lips collided. Kendall pulled back, cheeks turning pink. He bit his lip. "Um, if that's all, sir . . ."

"It is. You can go."

Kendall practially sprinted from the room, and Logan turned to James with a smirk. "What was that about?"

"He was taking too long," James shrugged. "I turned to see where he was."

"He rushed right to your side, and you know it." Logan took a bite out of his sandwich, moaning in appreciation. "And he makes a great sandwich, too. He's a keeper."

"What are you talking about?"

"Is it not obvious? He likes you!"

James rolled his eyes. "Logan, they all like me."

"Yeah, but he's different. I know you two probably have your tongues down each other's throats all the time, but that was a different kind of kiss and he got all flustered and—"

"It doesn't mean anything," James snapped. "Nothing, got it? He's just another whore to me. And besides, if anything he's just shy. He's the newest here, after all."

"It's been almost a year, how much more time does he need?"

"Look, I don't know. I don't even know why I'm discussing this with you, because I mean nothing to him but a boss and he means nothing to me but an employee. Are we gone? Yes we are."

Logan sighed. He ate his food in silence for a couple of minutes, James doing the same. James get a little guilty for snapping the way did. The awkwardness in the air between them was something he'd always hated. Logan had been his friend for so long, and he didn't like when they fell out. Logan had been there for him when his family wasn't. Which pretty much meant always.

But the tension between them never lasted long. This was proven when Logan looked up and asked him, "Throwing another party any time soon? Your parties are the best."

James chuckled. "Well, of course they are. I have a mansion and ten sexy guys and girls wandering around in skimpy outfits. Who doesn't love that kind of party?"

"So, thinking about throwing one?"

"This weekend, I think. You see, there's an annoying businessman who's not getting off my back, and he's pissing me off. On impulse I just told him there'd be a get-together on Saturday night and that we could talk then. It was all I could do to get him to shut up."

"Who's the guy?"

"His name's Hawk. He kept talking to me like I'm a kid, so I guess he's having a midlife crisis. He kept talking about finances and I really wasn't in the mood for that crap."

"So, this party . . . am I invited?"

"Can you behave yourself?"

"Define that."

"Don't insinuate that Kendall has any kind of romantic feelings for me when he clearly doesn't?"

Logan sighed, scowling. "Fine. I'll take it."

* * *

_"You bitch!" a harsh voice snarled, a fist crashing into Kendall's cheek._

_Kendall crashed onto the floor, whimpering and trying to crawl away. He was kicked in the stomach and fell again, sobbing. "W-Wayne, please, I'm sorry—"_

_"You deserve to fuckng die, you little slut!" A hand grabbed his hair, taking him up. He saw the glint of a glass in the man's other hand. He tried to break free, screaming in terror as it came closer to his face._

_"Drink it. Drink it!"_

_"NO—"_

_Kendall broke free,_ and rolled over on his back to find himself lying on his bedroom floor. He tried to calm his breathing down, but it didn't seem to be working. He didn't realise he was crying until he felt a tear drip off his chin and onto his chest. He wiped it off and dried his eyes, clamping his mouth shut and trying not to make any noise.

Nobody would've heard him anyway. This was his own bedroom, where he could have peace and quiet, to relax with his thoughts.

Oh joy.

He untangled himself from his comforter and stood up, picking it up and tossing it back on the bed, before getting on after it. He sat back against the headboard and sighed, shutting his eyes.

The nightmares had started to fade away. He thought they'd gone completely, but obviously not. He didn't know why they scared him so much; it was just his own guilty mind, twisting the reality of what had happened. To scare him, and to make him feel guilty.

"I'm not sorry," he murmured furiously, hugging his knees. "He deserved it, he hurt me, he deserved it . . ."

He repeated it until he'd convinced himself enough, and tried to go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Misha Schmidt was the one who guessed what my title was from (all that jazz from Chicago the musical, you'll see more of that amazing show in this story, and this chapter specifically!), and for that you are fab, congratulations :P idk, let me know if you want anything! I planned to have this up yesterday but I never managed it, so here you are!**

"Get out of my way!" Lucy snarled, elbowing past Kendall in the hallway. "God, how much space do you take up in this fucking hallway all by yourself?!"

Kendall's jaw dropped. Did she just call him _fat? _

He wanted to storm after her, give her a piece of his mind. He wanted to hit her and kick her and scream at her until she took it back, he wanted her to start showing him some respect.

But instead he just gave a resigned sigh and turned off into the living room, slumping down on the couch next to Jo, who was watching some reality shit that he'd ever cared about. "Hi," he said in a small voice, catching her attention.

"Oh, hi," she chirped, grinning at him. "Hey, you okay? You look kind of down."

"Lucy's a nasty repulsive little bitch, that's what's wrong," Kendall retorted, getting his teeth. "She never says anything civil to me, it's all an insult or just a shove or a smile like she's passed some private joke around and I don't know about it and—"

"Sweetie, shush." Jo wrapped an arm around Kendall's shoulders. "I know it's tough, by you need to understand what it's like for her."

"What it's like for _her?_" Kendall rolled his eyes, scoffing. "I've never done a damn thing to that bitch, but she's always trying to show me up or put me down!"

"That's because you've taken her place."

"Wait. What do you mean?"

Jo sighed, glancing over her shoulder before looking back and continuing, "Before you got here, she was the boss' favourite. Mr Diamond wanted her the way he always wants you now, in his bed or bringing him drinks or cuddling on his lap when he watched his weird civil war movies."

"Oh." Kendall frowned. "I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do." Jo sat back on the couch, smiling sweetly at him. "Kendall, are you happy here?"

"Of course," Kendall replied quickly. "I'm so, so happy here. I mean, it is strange, or at least it was but I'm used to it now."

Jo nodded in understanding. "If you're happy here, do yourself a favour and don't let Mr Diamond know that you and Lucy are getting competitive. But don't get in her way too much either."

"Oh, I won't." Kendall nodded quickly. "I think I'm better off my way, just being passive and letting things flow . . ." He stood up. "It's my turn to make dinner with Dak, so I'm gonna get started."

Kendall walked off into the kitchen, opening the cupboards and taking out the pots and pans he needed, seeing Dak was already cutting up some vegetables at the counter, other ingredients laid out near the oven. Kendall got to work, staying quiet as he did. The radio was playing so Dak had no interest in making conversation, which he liked.

Kendall winced as he got a glimpse of the small jagged scar on his arm. It had come from a glass they had been smashed against the wall he'd been cowering up against. The memories of that night still remained fresh in his head. He felt a surge of anger when he remembered Wayne. That jackass. Though of course, when they'd met he'd felt as if that handsome dark-haired man was an angel on earth. They'd dated for a long time. Ended up moving in together and everything. And Kendall had really thought that he was in love. Wayne left for work a lot, he was gone for a few days or a week, but then he'd come back ad they'd have hot crazy sex as part of a big romantic reunion.

Then one night, Wayme had fallen asleep on the couch and his phone had rung. It had gone off with a message from a woman named Alice. She was looking forward to seeing her sexy husband again. Hmm. Then, turned out there'd been more girls; Gina, Rachael and Eve included. He assumed they were just booty calls, considering it must be so difficult for just one man to balance a wife, a long term boyfriend and at least three girlfriends? They were just lovers, surely.

It didn't make it hurt any less. It didn't do anything to relinquish his anger, his uncontrollable desire for vengeance. He thought about exposing Wayne for what he was, to his wife and to those women. But it wasn't enough, none of his plans would be enough. Except for one.

He'd welcomed Wayne home that weekend with a passionate kiss and a little squeeze of his crotch, promising him they'd get to their reunion after they had a drink first. They both needed to unwind, was his reasoning. Of course, once Wayne had started to feel something was wrong, he interrogated Kendall. And Kendall had breezily mentioned his wife and girlfriends to him, and that he felt he nodded to learn a lesson.

That's when the glass had been thrown, but it was too late by then. Some guys, they just couldn't hold their arsenic . . .

He'd been so blinded by pain and anger that he hadn't given a shit what he'd be charged with. However, it wasn't too long until James found him. And what James did was sprinkle his magic money over the little policemen and lawyers and suddenly Wayne's drink had been sabotaged by someone at work, though they had no idea who. And Kendall was here, working in this house to repay James for saving him from a lifetime in prison. It was a clever system he'd worked out, really; he saved them, they had to work for him or they'd probably end up in jail sooner or later, whether he had any input or not. Without his money and status to protect them, they were wanted murderers. But with it, they were just sexy little trinkets for him to show off at his party, sweet people who were always eager to please.

So, really they were all here for more or less the same reasons. Even though they were happy enough, none of them had really planned for this. He'd heard that Lucy used to be part of a dramatic arts program. And that she'd travel around putting on drama workshops and plays and musicals with her group, which included her husband Aiden and her sister Jennifer. Until she'd slit both their throats after catching them in bed together. Then there was Jo, who'd met her artist boyfriend Gary at the gallery she'd worked at. She'd told Kendall the story of Gary many times, giggling about how one by one, she'd discovered his fickle little affairs with Ruth, Kelly, Savannah and someone called David. The whole thing was so funny, really. Thugh she hadn't found it funny at the time, obviously. She called it an artistic difference between them.

Carlos had always been a bit headstrong, and they all knew that he could get very bad-tempered and impulsive when he was fed up or frustrated with anything. He'd been very fed up with his husband Brandon, who had dissolved to doing nothing but lying around and drinking beer and chewing gum all day. The truth was, they all felt they'd been wronged in some way. Kendall certainly knew he had been. They deserved it, they'd had it coming to them. They all had. Okay, so maybe their reactions might have been a big over the top, but they han't been wrong.

It might have been a murder per se, but it wasn't a crime.

* * *

James walked into the living room. Some food had been set up both in here and in the kitchen, along with lots and lots of alcohol. Logan was lounging on one of the couches, holding a tiny bowl of peanuts in his hand that he'd pinched from the kitchen. "Good evening, sir," he greeted, smirking up at him. "When are people starting to come over?"

"About half an hour," James replied, walking toward the button by the door and pushing down on it. It activated a bell that rang through the entire house; he always used it when he needed everyone together in the living room, for whatever reason it might be. "So listen, help me take a look at them and see how they look? I want this night to go well."

"You don't even need to ask me that," Logan scoffed, standing next to him and folding his arms.

Only a few seconds later, Carlos walked into the room with Mercedes and Steve. "Hi Logan!" Carlos greeted cheerily, giving him a cheeky wink.

Logan grinned at him. "How are you doing, cutie?"

Carlos' cheeks flushed. "I'm good. Um, how do I look?" James had decided that tonight they could dress in themed costumes, because they always had fun with that. Carlos was dressed in fluffy looking grey shorts, along with thigh high white stockings and grey flats. He had little round grey furry ears perched on his short dark hair.

"You look gorgeous," Logan told him honestly, admiring the man's toned but sweet body. "What are you supposed to be?"

Carlos laughed, pointing to his ears before quoting one of Logan's (secretly) favourite movies, "I'm a mouse, duh!"

Carlos went to sit on the couch and chat with Logan while James surveyed Mercedes and Steve's costumes. Steve was wearing black boots, red shorts with suspenders and a fireman's hat. Mercedes was wearing a little top hat on her blonde hair, with a little low cut purple dress that had a blue bow on each sleeve, with netted stockings and blue stilettos; the avid Alice in Wonderland fan she was.

Dak, Tad and Buddy walked in next, dressed as a bumblebee, a cop and a referee (Buddy always has to have a sport theme). Then there was Jo and Lucy who had decided to dress as a pair; Jo in a white corset and a lacy thong, with tiny white feathered wings attached to her back. Then there was Lucy wearing black and red, with little devil horns in her hair. "Do we look good, sir?" Lucy asked flirtatiously, hand running down his arm as she leaned towards him a little.

"Yeah, you look great," James replied, pecking her on the cheek and giving her ass a little slap.

Lucy beamed proudly at him and sashayed off. James shook his head fondly. Then he heard more movement at the door and glanced back there. James' eyes widened when Kendall glided in, Camille at his side. Camille was dress in white lingerie and a small black jacket with tails, along with some white bunny ears. She looked hot. But Kendall looked stunning. He wore lacy black panties with a tiny silver buckle on the front of them, netted gloves that went from his wrist to elbow, thigh high stockings and black boots. The look was complete with a little black collar and bell, cat ears and a fuzzy tail, which he twirled idly in his hand as he looked up at James through his bangs. "How do we look?"

"I . . ." James stammered, and all he could come up with was, "Incredible."

Kendall and Camille smiled, blushing ad giggling at the compliment. Lucy glowered.

Soon enough, the house began to fill up with guests and the music was turned up and drinks were handed out. James' ten employees slinked around with trays and handed out more drinks. Hands reached out and grabbed at them, and they smiled like they loved it. But for the first time, he wondered if they actually did. There was a little flinch every now and then that made him really wonder.

Then James went to the door and opened it to see Hawk, smiling slightly nervously. Poor guy, didn't look like he got out to these things much. "Hey, man! Come on in!" He stepped aside and the older man walked in. He shut the door firmly behind him.

"Oh, wow." Hawk was looking around, gobsmacked. "You . . . you really know how to throw a party." He was taking in the scene; the loud music, the dimmed lights, the men and women drinking, some of them with a scantily clad escort pouring alcohol down their throat. Or even with their tongue down their throat, or grinding up on them. Maybe even all three.

"You bet I do," James grinned, hand on his shoulder. "So just kick back and enjoy yourself, yeah? We'll make that deal . . ."

Hawk was successfully distracted, to James' delight. "Yeah, yeah. We'll talk son." Then he wandered off into the crowd, looking like a child about to step into a carnival.

James had never been to a carnival as a child. His mother had always said they were dirty. They'd gone to auctions and art galleries instead.

The party was in full swing, cheers and laughter barely audible over the music. James spotted Carlos and Logan dancing together, foreheads pressed together as they'd gazed into each other's eyes. James couldn't help smiling. They were cute together, only problem was that neither of them could open their mouth and make a real move on the other. Carlos was too shy, maybe he even thought James wouldn't like it. Then Logan was just . . . Logan. He didn't tend to tell people anything until he was sure it wouldn't affect him badly in some way. He was just cautious like that.

James looked around again to survey the scene. Lucy and Jo were dancing with a group of guys, their hips swinging seductively. Then he spotted Camille holding another man's arm, her little cotton tail swaying as they headed off down the hallway together. James smiled to himself, always happy that the little escorts were making everyone's time as enjoyable as possible. Then he spotted something out of the corner of his eye that stopped him.

Hawk was lounging back in one of the plush armchairs, a hungry smile on his face, James practically able to smell the lust wafting from his body. Kendall was seated in his lap, straddling it and rocking his lips a little in time to the beat of the thrumming music. One of Hawk's arms was wrapped around Kendall's waist, rubbing up and down from the small of his back, to cup his ass in his tiny panties, back up his his bare back again. When Hawk used his other hand to gently turn Kendall's head towards him and kiss him sloppily, James felt something sickly rising up in his throat. He tried to swallow the lump, but it didn't do much good. He suddenly felt too hot, but cold at the same time. He clenched his jaw, wanting to give Hawk the hardest kick in the balls he could.

Kendall's hands were smoothly running over Hawk's exposed chest through his half unbuttoned shirt. His tongue mischievously licked at the neck of this man who had at least ten years on him. He was disgusted. But then there was also that sinking feeling in his stomach that made his insides clench painfully and his chest feel tight . . .

He snatched a drink from a nearby table. He was significantly closer to them now, though that wasn't much better; it was easier to hear Hawk's little grunts when Kendall's ass bumped against his crotch or when that hot mouth sucked at any of his exposed skin. "Do you want more?" Kendall purred, mewling in delight as Hawk pressed a hand over his nipple and tugged on the collar around his neck. "I'm all yours if you want me . . ."

_It's his job. It's his job._

Kendall stood up, holding out his hand with a smirk on his plump pink lips. Hawk grinned and took his hand, and Kendall led him away, slinking through the crowds and turning some heads as he did. Some envious gazes, and some impressed. James gritted his teeth and walked after them, pushing past the other guests. He walked out into the quiet hallway towards some of the rooms, just in time to see Hawk roughly pressing Kendall up against a wall, catching the blond by surprise as he shoved his tongue into his mouth and slid his hands all over his body. James scowled, frown only deepening when the two of them, still intertwined, opened a door and practically fell into the nearest bedroom. The door shut, blocking them from view.

James tried to enjoy the party. He stayed by the door so he was still in the hallway, but amongst the other partiers. He took some whiskey shots and gulped down a bottle of beer, and it did nothing to numb that tight and painful feeling inside him. His eyes kept going back to the bedroom door.

Then suddenly Kendall walked out, still dressed in his sexy kitty outfit. His hair was mussed up, but as he walked back up the hallway while fixing it back into place, he wasn't really walking with any kind of limp. Maybe they didn't have sex after all, maybe he just sucked some dick . . .

It hurt significantly less, until Hawk walked out after him, fixing the button on his jeans and smiling like he'd got some. Then James walked down past them to look into the room, only to see a used condom on the floor by the bed. He clenched his jaw and slammed the door shut.

Leaving that hallway, he went straight back to the party room. He spotted Kendall dancing with Jett, all eyes on them. Hawk was standing nearby, watching with this smirk on his face like he was king of the place and it made James want to burn everything. He strode over to the dancing couple and grabbed Kendall's arm. The blond turned to look at him with a bright and innocent gaze, smiling sweetly. His smile dropped slightly at James' expression. "Mr Diamomd?"

"Kendall," James spat, fists clenched. "Come with me, now."

"Oh, okay . . ." Kendall left the party and followed James down the hallway, little bell on his collar jingling as he moved. James' urgency grew and he grabbed Kendall by the arm again, pulling him up the stairs and into his room, locking the door firmly behind him. Kendall stood in front of the bed, looking at him with a slightly puzzled gaze. "Did you want something, boss?"

"Get on the bed, Kendall," James ordered. "On your hands and knees, facing the headboard. Do it."

Kendall did as he asked, glancing over his shoulder to see what was next.

"And don't look back at me," James threatened coldly, turning towards his closet and opening it up. He dug around inside and grabbed two ties, before walking over to Kendall and grabbing his wrist. Kendall winced in pain slightly as James tightly tied the blond's wrist to the bedpost, before doing the same with the other.

"S-sir—"

"Shut up," James slurred. He reached forward and pulled Kendall's panties down, tugging them down his legs and off, tossing them onto the ground. Kendall shook slightly, too obedient to turn around and see what was happening. He let out a loud yelp when James' hand came down hard against his ass, the smack echoing throughout the otherwise silent room.

James spanked him again, gripping his butt tightly in his hands and squeezing it so hard his fingernails dug in and Kendall threw his head back, whimpering in pain with his lips clamped tightly shut.

"I'm not happy with you, Kendall," James said, eyes on his slave as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tugged down his jeans and boxers, kicking off his shoes. The blond lay spreadeagled on the bed, hands tied in front of him. His torso and backside were naked, but still he wore his boots and stockings, gloves, cat ears and collar. Possibly one of the sexiest things James had ever seen. His own little sex kitten, just waiting to be used. "I saw you out there, all over that man. His name's Hawk, by the way. I'm supposed to be doing a business deal with him." James picked up his belt, swinging it in his hands, weighing it out thoughtfully as he continued. "Well, I'm sure he'll be making that deal now." He let out a humourless chuckle. "Especially since you were all over him like some cheap, useless, pathetic slut." Then he whipped the belt forward and it struck Kendall's back.

Kendall screamed in pain, tears in his eyes as he started to yank desperately at his bonds. "Mr Diamond, p-please," he pleaded, voice breaking. "I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean it, please don't—"

"Oh, you didn't mean it?" James let out a drunken laugh, whipping him again. "You didn't mean to grind all over him—" another whip "or take him to a room—" and another. "Oh no, I'm sure you didn't mean it at all!"

Kendall sobbed, panting harshly, his body quaking at every deep breath he struggled to take in. He only started to breathe faster when James got on the bed behind him. James gripped Kendall's thighs and lifted his ass so it rested in his lap.

"You belong to me," James snarled, fingernails digging harshly into Kendall's ass. "Only me, and nobody else!" He tugged Kendall's butt cheeks apart with his hands and slammed forward, shoving his clock inside the blond. Kendall let out a guttural scream, hands tugging at the bindings. James held Kendall's thighs in his hands, his pale legs spread obscenely at either side of his waist, ass up in the air. James started to thrust into him, before picking up his belt and whipping it down on Kendall's back. Kendall shrieked, choking back another scream when James dropped the belt and yanked at Kendall's hair, tugging his head back by the back of his collar at the same time. Kendall coughed and spluttered and struggled in vain as James fucked him harder.

"You're. All. Mine." James grunted at each hard thrust, jutting against Kendall's prostate at each move. Kendall moaned and shrieked and cried as he was whipped and choked, slapped and fucked harder and deeper than he'd ever been before.

James' hips slammed against Kendall's ass, the sound of skin slapping together hammering in his ears over the sounds of Kendall's cries and his own moaning, grunting and cursing. He felt heat pooling in his groin, sweat dripping down his forehead. He shuddered and let out a stream or curse words as he reached his climax, along with a drawn out moan of Kendall's name, dripping off his tongue filthily. He slowly rocked his hips, riding out his orgasm as his eyes wandered up and down Kendall's flushed and damaged skin. But as he reached out and touched it, it was still silky soft, and warm. Inviting.

James pulled out, standing up and stretched his worn limbs. He wiped the semen off his softening dick and redressed himself, buttoning up his shirt and slipping his feet back into his shoes. Then he walked to where Kendall lay still and slipped open the knot of the ties, the blond's arms dropping onto the bed, like they'd been snapped and left helpless. Kendall lay there on the bed, body shaking and cheek resting on the rumpled covers. James pulled his pants back up and put his belt back on, buckling it. "I hope you learned your lesson," he said shortly, barely giving Kendall a glance.

Kendall nodded, shivering. "Y-yes, sir . . ."

"Though one would think that you learned an ultimate lesson before you came here." James stopped, glancing down at Kendall. "Do you ever feel guilty about that?"

Kendall looked up, eyes dark. "No," he replied coldly. "I don't. He deserved it."

"Mhm." James fixed his shirt. "Okay. I have new instructions for you, so listen carefully. From now on, you won't call me 'boss' or 'sir'. I'm Master. Got it?"

"Yes, master," Kendall replied quietly, head dropping again.

"And what you did tonight, you will never do it again without my permission, understand? You won't go to a room with anyone from a party, you won't seduce anyone at a party, you will serve them and dance with them and nothing else."

"Yes, master," Kendall whispered.

"Good." James stepped back, turning away. "Now change those sheets for me and clean up in here. Then go back to the party and remember my instructions."

James barely heard the reply, but as he left the room and shut the door loudly, he heard the tiny whimper from the other side loud and clear.


End file.
